


【郁金香兄妹】狩猎女神

by SergeantRegen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dildos, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SergeantRegen/pseuds/SergeantRegen
Summary: Bel and Holland got so bored at home during the quarantine and they tried to have some fun with each other.贝露琪和霍兰特在隔离期间感到百无聊赖，但他们很快就在彼此身上找到了全新的乐趣。
Relationships: Belgium & Netherlands (Hetalia), Belgium/Netherlands (Hetalia), 比荷, 荷比, 郁金香兄妹
Kudos: 5
Collections: 黑塔利亚





	【郁金香兄妹】狩猎女神

“哥哥~现在可周五的晚上，怎么还在工作嘛！”贝露娇嗔着将双臂搭在霍兰特的肩上，越过椅背从身后搂住了他。女孩撒着娇摇晃着身体，丰满柔软的乳房顶着男人的背肌。带着淡淡乳香的软肉在他的身后滚动着，下腹升腾的悸动使他停下敲打键盘的手，抿成一条线的薄唇逐渐浮起淡淡的笑意。

因为某些公共卫生事件的缘故，在过去的两个月中霍兰特不得不在家办公，而妹妹贝露琪也从大学城租住的房子里撤出来，以“相互照应”为由应邀借住到哥哥的公寓里。除了固定的采购以外，所有的室外活动全部被禁止，对于喜欢去下城凑热闹和社交的兄妹两人来说这是巨大的考验。不到两周时间，他们就将能想到的爆米花电影和肥皂剧都看厌了，玩腻了主机游戏，连家庭卡拉OK的曲目也唱了个遍。整个公寓不可避免地陷入了死气沉沉中，每天晚上吃过饭以后，兄妹俩就分别窝在沙发的两端，脚对着脚各自刷着手机，偶尔抬起头交流一下所在城市的疫情。  
幸运的是他们很快就在彼此身上获得了全新的乐趣，僵局终于被打破了。事情第一次发生是浑身酒气的贝露突然在霍兰特洗澡时闯进了浴室，将她的哥哥堵在雾气氤氲的淋浴间里，用强势的女上位实施了“强暴”，还颇为无耻地怼着他写满了惊慌和羞耻的脸拍摄了一段视频。事后她解释说自己之所以做这样出格的事，是因为聊天群组里的朋友在自己喝醉了的情况下煽动自己去参加了“大冒险”游戏。霍兰特自然也很心虚，毕竟凭他的力气若不是主观上也有相似的意愿——甚至还在震惊之余及时地勃起了——否则根本没道理这么轻松地被一个小姑娘制服。所以他们不再对此事做更多的讨论，甚至还情投意合地把它有规律地变成了一种日常的排解和消遣。  
两周前的一个下午，霍兰特终于在妹妹的启发下坦白了自己对她的“幻想”——自少年时代起，他对于贝露长久而隐秘的渴望使他将她当作了审美的标准，但正因为她的独一无二，他始终无法找到称心如意的伴侣。贝露听到这些话时正在跪在地毯上舔吮着自己哥哥的阴茎，她将那条涨得发紫的阳具从口中吐出来，朝一旁潇洒地啐了口唾沫，昂着头眯起眼睛朝哥哥甜甜地一笑。看到那副天真烂漫的笑容，一个可怕的念头忽然闪过霍兰特的脑海，以致于揪着她头发的手指感到有些使不上力气。那一刻他福至心灵地感到贝露有控制他的魔力，因为她看起来仿佛对一切都了如指掌。在犹豫之际，女孩将他推倒在沙发上，用柔软的舌封堵住他欲言又止的口，骑在他身上拧着腰吞没了他的胯下之物。在她恣意的律动中，两具肉体的衔接之处挤压出淫靡的水声。她在他面前素来如同熟过了头的水果一样，稍一用力便会漾出甘甜的汁液。  
此后他便彻底地沦陷了，这个生活中一向强势的男人在自己妹妹的身下全身心地臣服于她。他痴迷于被动地接受她的挑逗，有时甚至是羞辱。贝露骑在他的身上，像驯服一头野马一样紧紧夹着他，她控制着他的身体和欲望，不断地对他品头论足，并在他为了挽回面子而骂出“女权主义婊子”时攀上了高潮。她颤抖的肉体凌驾在他之上，微微抬起的下颌到喉咙再到锁骨和肩胛——她轮廓的线条是如此自信高傲，如同行走在林间的狩猎女神阿尔忒弥斯。  
但在他们各自缴械之后，她会伏在他的胸口上恢复往日一贯的娇俏。她总是适时地钻进他的怀中，用柔软的发顶蹭着他的下巴，再次变成一只让人失去戒备心的小猫咪。霍兰特半卧在温柔如云朵一般的靠枕中愣神，任由指间的香烟自行燃尽。他意识到自己对亲生妹妹产生了奇妙的瘾，隐隐约约间希望着这样的生活可以一直持续下去，因为哪怕是失去贝露的幻想都会让他如同一条离了水的鱼一般窒息。他需要她那充斥着侵略与胁迫的爱，需要她对自己那仿佛上位者的傲视，他的渴望甚至不止于此。

霍兰特在贝露的怀中将附件拖入工作邮件后潇洒地敲下发送键。她来得正是时候，因为他无时无刻不在渴望着她。贝露的鼻尖磨蹭着哥哥的耳廓，当温热湿润的双唇裹住他的耳垂时，他又一次闻到了酒精的气息。女孩摇晃着身体与他紧紧贴合，施加的重量几乎将他的胸口压在桌上，她的鼻腔与喉咙深处发出并不连贯也无意义的撒娇般的呻吟。他再也无法管理自己的表情，脸上绽开了被欲望占领头脑的痴笑。身为哥哥的人向后伸出手触碰女孩赤裸的身体。她腿间的耻毛被打湿而粘成了几缕，耻毛之下还在不时地挤出略显粘稠的透明液体。  
“你准备好了。”霍兰特的声音带着猥亵的笑意，他断然不喜欢用“风骚”来形容自己的妹妹，只将这解读为她一贯的热情天性。  
“我准备好了，但你还没有呢。”贝露的皓齿轻轻衔了一下男人的耳垂，因为他正极不乖顺地将手指塞进她两腿间的缝隙中。她没有拒绝他，甚至翘起了一条腿与他配合，毕竟总是试图将自己的某个部位塞进能找到的洞穴中是男人们的天性。可她也不甘示弱，隔着他白得发亮的衬衫揉捏起他柔软的胸肌，在他耳边发出浪荡得夸张的娇喘声。  
“哈……”在妹妹的攻势下霍兰特垂下脑袋，浅浅的喘息被从胸腔中挤压出来，“我马上就要准备好了……”  
“不，还差得很远。”贝露的声音似乎变冷了一些，霍兰特觉得她又在开玩笑，但随即他的手指被拔了出来，连带着牵出一条银丝，挂在他的指尖和她的大腿之间垂落下去。女孩松开了双臂，使一只脚踩着扶手将办公椅的正面转向了自己。霍兰特向前倾身扶住她的胯骨，意欲主动地为他的小女王提供口舌服务，却被她踩着肩头踹回到椅背上。  
霍兰特露出了一丝不解和更多的迫切，他那条休闲西裤裆部的裁剪有些紧，令他膨胀的余地非常有限，他自己都不免质疑居家工作时为什么还要穿得那么整齐。贝露“哧”地笑起来，再次露出少女们常有的甜蜜容颜。她背着手点起脚尖向书房门外走去，在即将离开房间之前最后回头看了一眼她的哥哥。他马上理解了她的意图，一边追着她奔向卧室，一边手忙脚乱地将自己的行头褪了个干净。

当霍兰特想办法闯进被贝露反锁了的卧室门内时，她正双膝分开跪坐在双人床上，方才被她用来唤醒自己的按摩棒丢在一边，而她身下的床单上已经浅浅地印了一小片水渍。逆着温和慵懒的光线，她颔着下巴用无辜的大眼睛盯着他，舌尖舔舐着虎牙，像甩着尾巴的小动物一样微微扭着臀。床帏上的小女王又一改强势做派，竟然在引诱他主动出击。  
“我已经完全准备好了。”霍兰特单膝跪在床沿，双手支撑着身体，如同预备扑杀猎物的猫科动物一样将肩膀压低，死死盯着自己的目标。被那女孩暧昧又扑朔迷离的言行举止唤醒了某种本性，他的胯下胀得有些痛，已经开始为这暧昧的游戏感到不耐烦了。他大胆地做出了行动，将脸埋进了她的双峰间疯狂地吮吻着。  
“你根本没有准备好。”女孩用膝盖顶着压上她身前的哥哥，趁他犹豫时将他反制在身下扭转了局面。再一次，霍兰特扮演了床笫间被动的一方，他甚至为方才一时脑热妄想着占上风的举止感到了羞愧。贝露的膝盖卡在他两腿之间，紧紧抵着他的腿根。她没有像平时那样主动骑上来，而是借着微弱的光线，眯着眼睛开始一寸一寸认真地打量自己的哥哥。  
“怎么了吗？”霍兰特有些不确定，他不太明白贝露的意图，甚至有点怀疑是不是自己让妹妹失去了兴趣。她的眼神令他感到不自在，只能将脑袋转向一边。  
“现在看起来好一些了。”贝露仿佛在自言自语，这使她的哥哥再次看向了她。她笑盈盈地从枕头下面抽出了一只连接着绑带的人造阴茎，向神色不再泰然的男人左右摇晃着展示了一下。  
“和真的几乎一样，不信你可以摸一摸。“她咬着嘴唇坏笑着拿它拍了拍他的脸，随后站起身，在那男人脸上的震惊尚未消退时将它套上自己的胯。  
“别……不是……”霍兰特挣扎着用上臂支撑起自己，“我们还没有商量过……”  
“我出生前上帝也没和我商量过嘛，哥哥~”贝露再次俯下身，用小犬齿啮了一下男人的鼻尖，将他重新推回仰面朝天的姿势。她为他戴上了眼罩，又从她准备的小道具中摸出一根尼龙扎带，将他的两只手腕举过头顶束缚在一起。霍兰特不知道该摆出什么样的表情，他口中在拒绝着，身体却没有做出相应的行动。他感到自己似乎已经完全习惯于听从她的摆布，而丧失了雄性追求主动权的本能。贝露的舌与齿沿着霍兰特的下巴啮咬舔舐至他的咽喉，他喉结正在那里滚动着。她像只小兽一样斜着眼睛盯着他，而后出其不意不轻不重地咬下去，换来身下的人一阵微弱的呜咽和挣扎。她很会照顾他，了解他的每一处敏感点，仿佛兄妹间与生俱来的默契在性爱上也能发挥作用。他也很顺从她，也许是因为他向来对妹妹百依百顺，也许是他已经在精神上对她俯首称臣，又或者二者兼而有之。  
她为他的身下做了简单的清洁，然后用自己的蜜液润滑了手指，送进他的股缝间轻轻摩擦那里的褶皱。她感到他的身体在打着颤，但是并没有表现出任何拒绝的意图，或者该说他其实看起来非常享受。他那时也许还在回味她说的那句话，但在妹妹的中指滑进他的肠道时被打断了思路。待到强烈的抗拒感和紧张感消退时，他竟意识到被侵入的不适之余是浓烈的兴奋与愉悦，这让他感到羞耻，没料到羞耻感又使他更加兴奋。他变得有点不受控制了，背部发力挺起了腰身，脚趾反复抓挠着床单。空气里充斥着男人粗重的喘息和少女安抚的嘘声，她试图劝他放轻松些，因为这比起女人的第一次要轻松太多了。  
“……我的第一任男友是个眉毛很粗的英国人，他只想着自己爽，完全不顾我痛得要死。”贝露左手和缓地在哥哥身后抽送着，另一只手则抚慰着他的性器，像唠家常一样抱怨道。“所以我那天睡醒以后就跟他分手了，真是倒霉极了。”她冷不丁地将食指也加入了抽送的行列，霍兰特的嗓子里挤出了一串断断续续的呻吟。贝露像个合格的女友一样垂下头给了哥哥一个奖励性的深吻，他似乎放松了许多，接受了命运一般蜷起一只膝盖将腿多打开了一些，给了她更宽裕的发挥空间。  
“接下来我遇到了一个西班牙人，哎，一个完美的恋人，却是十足糟糕透顶的结婚对象。我在他家的厨房里吃胖了5斤，这大概是我从他身上的得到的唯一的东西啦……他有那么漂亮的眼睛、睫毛、鼻子和嘴唇，好像永远是个乐天派，却又有和忧郁纠缠不休的另一面。可当我们不再相见以后我又老是在想，如果我真要同他走进婚姻，我又想从他身上得到什么呢？”贝露轻轻叹息了一声，拔出了手指擦拭干净后又塞进了自己身下重新做了润滑。她俯下身用舌头润泽抚慰那个男人被少许撑开的穴口，他起初躲闪了一下，接下来便不可抑制地呻吟着叫出声音。随后当她一口气推入三根手指时，他已经开始主动地迎合。  
“哥哥比我预料的要有天赋太多了，简直像个女孩子嘛。”贝露玩笑似的弹了一下男人的阴囊。这突如其来的袭击让他浑身战栗，脸颊因充血而热得发烫，不得不用手肘遮住了自己的脸。他感觉到自己被拖到了床的边沿，妹妹在他身下垫了一只枕头，又摇摇晃晃地将他的两条腿抬起压向他自己的身体。视野受限使他不再为自己如同女人一样大开着双腿的姿态感到难为情了。贝露压在哥哥被抬起的腿上，乳房与他的大腿内侧摩擦着。她将假阴茎弯折过来慢慢压入自己的身体，像往常让自己被插入时一样轻哼了一声。女孩湿得厉害，阴蒂也因为兴奋而突突地跳动着。她没料到用手指侵犯自己的哥哥竟然要比自己主动被插入时感觉更加兴奋，那种征服和侵略他人的感觉好极了。她在按摩着自己阴蒂时盯着身下狼狈的男人，在极短的时间内便高潮了一次。用自己的体液将假阴茎润滑得当后，贝露一边为哥哥做着手活，一边挺起胯小心地将腰上的那根假阳具推送进他的后穴。假体的直径对霍兰特来说还是有些大，他紧咬着牙关扬起了下巴，急促的呼吸声从他的齿间溢出。贝露抚摸着他的躯干，从小腹直推至乳尖。直到他逐渐适应了被撑开和填满的感觉，她才再次运行起来。女孩小心地控制着抽插的节奏，她的哥哥则拼命压抑着感受，喉咙深处溢出的呜咽时隐时现。不知因何产生的泪水从他的眼角滑落，这个身高将近两米的男人看起来是如此的脆弱，令她感到了一丝怜悯和同情。她又忽然在想，那些曾在她身体上停留的男人们所看到的她也曾是这个模样吗？  
霍兰特终于在临界于高潮时彻底放弃了所谓的尊严，他主动地迎合着她的进攻，口齿不清地恳求她更加深地进入，求她不要停止手中与胯下动作。她三番五次地使坏，与他的哀求背道而驰。幸而不久以后她自己也对这游戏感到厌倦了，便笑看着他扭曲的表情和慌张的体态，加快了挺进的节奏与力度，直到将他肏得抽搐着射出来。她仔细地观察了他高潮时的样子，那男人脸上的表情与以往任何时刻都截然不同，一改从容、冷漠、自利与事不关己的模样。此时此刻他变得如此无助，完全丧失了主动权，不得不谄媚地乞求别人带领自己找到抵达巅峰的路径。

待一切结束以后，贝露将尚沉浸在余韵中的霍兰特一个人丢在床上，咯咯笑着摘掉了那根永远都不会疲软的假阴茎，和一整包湿巾一起扔在她哥哥的胸口上。  
女孩哼着歌独自进入浴室打开了浴缸的水龙头，等待的同时顺便在洗手池上洗了把脸。当她再次抬起头，出乎意料的，镜子里映出的是一张傲慢且淡漠的面孔。那副面容使她感到有些陌生，但她并不觉得讨厌。不知因何而起，她忽然想起了古希腊的神话故事——狩猎女神阿尔忒弥斯将误闯进自己圣地的男猎户变为了一头牡鹿，使这可怜的家伙被自己饲养的猎狗撕碎。  
这小小的插曲让她会心一笑，再一次恢复了平日里天真烂漫的神采。


End file.
